


15) Too Nice

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: I'm back on my bullshit.Not really butI'm finally going to finish posting all the prompts I wrote for Fictober this past year.As always, constructive criticism is welcome!
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	15) Too Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit.   
> Not really but  
> I'm finally going to finish posting all the prompts I wrote for Fictober this past year.   
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome!

Eyes closed, face lifted towards the sun, I drank in the heat of the sun and listened to the chatter of the other people in the gardens. I leaned back against the wall, not sitting on the bench because damn if they're not uncomfortable. A shadow fell across my face, and I looked up to see Sera, hands on her hips, staring intently down at me.

I smiled and stretched. "Hey Sera, what's up?"

She blinked, then scowled slightly and plopped down next to me on the ground. "I can't figure you out," she said bluntly.

"What's to figure out?" I idly plucked a few flowers from the nearby pots.

"You! Everyone likes you! It's not normal!" she exclaimed. "The only ones that have anything remotely bad to say about you are the grooms, and that's just because you know shite about horses." She huffed, shifting her seat around. "For everyone else, the complaints are that you don't let them do what they were hired to do!" She crossed her arms, agitated.

"Now I'm confused," I said. "You're upset... because people think I'm nice?"

"Look," she said, leaning forward and crossing her legs, "everyone knows, when someone gets big, someone little gets pissed off. It's the way of the world. But you!" She cocked her head, narrowing her eyes as she scrutinized me. "You're not a demon, like that Cole-thing, are you? Like a demon of.... of niceness, maybe?"

"Niceness?" I laughed. "No, Sera, I'm as human as you are." I saw Christine, one of the kitchen servants that was sometimes sent to make sure I ate lunch, and waved as she passed by.

"That! That right there is what I'm talking about!" She jumped up, running her hands through her hair. "You say hi to everyone, not just the nobles Josephine wants you to smooze up to, and you try to help with the chores." She paced in front of me. "Why don't you let the maids clean your dishes, or let your room servant dress you in fancier clothes that take ages and a half to clean, or, or," she sputtered, then latched onto my words. "Your not human, I'm not human, so what **was** that?"

"It's an expression," I said quickly. "It means that I'm no more odd than you are."

She frowned. "In that case I know you're batshite," she said with a sigh, "because everyone knows I'm crazy." She dropped back to the ground beside me.

"Nah, you're not crazy," I told her. "You just have different priorities than most people." I put the flower crown I'd worked on as she'd talked onto her head. She went crosseyed, looking at one of the blossoms dangling over her forehead.

"Wot's this?" She prodded a flower, then felt all around, feeling them circling her head.

"Where I come from, there's a whole language of flowers," I confided. "The flowers here are a little different, and I don't know if a place as ostentatious as Orlais already has their own, but I thought these looked close enough."

Carefully, so as not to bruise the petals, she lifted it off her head and looked at it. She studied it, each orange puff and dark red bell, and the single Crystal Grace on the side. "You said it's a language, right?" She looked at me. "So what's it sayin'?"

"It says we're friends."

She snorted, a smile and a slight blush bloomingon her face.

"You can't be real," she decided. "But you're alright, even if you are a demon. Spirit. Thing." She gently placed the flower crown back on her head, then stood. "See ya 'round, Inquisitor."

**Author's Note:**

> Note about the language of flowers:  
> I had to fudge it a little because generally, we don't see many flowers from earth in Thedas. Here's the ones i picked after five minutes of internet searching, and the meanings attributed to them during that search. I substituted Crystal Grace for the Iris, because I like Crystal Grace but Irises are my favorite flower.
> 
> ▪BELLS OF IRELAND - Good Luck  
> ▪CHRYSANTHEMUM General - You're A Wonderful Friend; Cheerfulness and Rest  
> ▪IRIS - Fleur-de-Lis, Emblem of France: Your Friendship Means So Much to Me; Faith; Hope; Wisdom and Valour; My Compliments


End file.
